


Strawberry& cigarette

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strawberry& cigarette

Abo设定 前文请走链接  
26特警伦x19杀手利  
这章偏艾伦 下章再让两人结婚（？）

 

利威尔起身将轻薄的被子掀起，后背的粘稠感让他现在只想冲进浴室里冲个冷水澡。但毕竟是别人的家里，他再不拘束也没无礼到这种程度，况且他向来懂得做事直和没规矩是两个概念。白袜与柔软的地毯相触，利威尔自然的踩在柔软的地毯上，端坐在小桌前吃着早餐，轻描淡写道了声：“早。”  
艾伦抬起鼠标旁的杯子抿了一口，咖啡的白沫沾到了嘴唇旁，他拿起餐巾纸将浊物擦去，从抽屉中抽出眼镜盒里的圆框眼镜戴上，手指敲动了两下启动了个仿佛预备了很久的wps文档，背对着身后的人问：“可以了吗？”  
利威尔拿着块三明治起身走到他身后，脱下外衣后的白色长袖衫绕过电脑软椅伸到了艾伦的面前，他的胸脯正抵着椅子的靠背，眼睛盯着面前发光的电脑屏幕，手上的三明治在对方眼前晃了晃，又递回来凑在自己嘴边咬了一口，“大叔你刮胡子了啊。”慢慢咀嚼着，口齿不清道，“空腹喝咖啡不好，而且你只喝咖啡又喝不饱。”  
艾伦仰头倒着看了眼对方，发丝垂落在靠椅上，他对着利威尔笑了笑，说：“也不是我想的那么不善解人意嘛。”他扭头朝着对方手上拿着的三明治咬了一口，菜叶与西红柿和鸡蛋夹杂着面包的味道一瞬到达了味蕾，除此之外，还有股利威尔口腔里的气息，尽管他都不知道自己是怎么分辨出来的。脸不红心不跳的继续坐回原位选择性忽略自己刚才的举动。  
对方转回头的一霎，扬起的几缕头发轻轻滑过他的手背，如同羽毛一般挠在心窝上。利威尔居然忍不住脸红了。他羞愤着将一整个三明治狠狠塞进对方嘴里，看着艾伦因快要被噎死而溢出的眼泪，利威尔还是心软着松了手，将手指上的面包碎屑拍去叉腰瞪眼看他。  
艾伦拍了拍胸口，灌了口咖啡咳嗽了出来。他感觉自己这辈子都不会再碰三明治了，看一眼这东西他就止不住的反胃。  
“怎么突然这样？？”艾伦有些不满的回头看着身后理直气壮的人。  
“我让你吃早餐又不是让你吃我的。何况我都咬过了。那里还有那么多。”利威尔手指指了指一旁的小桌。  
艾伦有些不明所以:“你把三明治递到我面前难道不是让我吃的意思……？”   
“我的哪句话有让你吃我的三明治的意思了？”  
火药味在空中弥漫着，艾伦及时掐断了燃烧着的火线，转移话题道：“快开始吧，你不是还忙着回去吗。”  
利威尔整理了下情绪，转而又去桌上拿了块吐司涂抹着芒果果酱咀嚼起来。他做的很娴熟，没有半点的生疏，实则手却在微微发颤，只因对方方才的举动给他带来的些许触动。只是因为这是自己第一次与alpha不是交战而是独处，且对方还是个正直的男人而有些紧张而已，他这样安慰自己。“你问吧，我看着答。”  
“我怎么知道你会不会骗我？”  
利威尔有些烦躁的给他来了一拳，顿时让艾伦觉得一群光屁股的小艾伦在头上转。“我骗你我有什么好处？反正只要你敢把这些东西交给你的上级之类的，我马上就会知道的。到那时候我就不会那么心平气和的和你聊天了。”  
艾伦认输的点了点头，开口发问：“父母。”  
对方沉思了一会儿，待清晨的鸟儿站在窗台上用喙轻轻敲击着玻璃发出轻微的响声，他才暂且回过神来。“没有。”  
啪嗒啪嗒的键盘敲击声伴着利威尔咀嚼香脆面包片的声音一同在房间里回荡着。  
“生活经历。”  
“这你都知道了吧。别浪费时间，下一个。”  
“有过配偶吗。”  
“？”利威尔用纸巾擦去手上的黄油，黑着脸道：“这仿佛和你没什么关系吧？你未免管的太多了吧。”他揪着艾伦的耳朵一字一句道，“特，警，先，生。”  
艾伦一本正经看着他，镜片后的双瞳熠熠闪光，一脸真挚。  
利威尔白了他一眼，低着声音说：“没有。”  
“啊……”艾伦停下了手感叹了一声。  
“做什么，别想着我是那种人，我只是不喜欢和别人有着类似牵绊一生的束缚之类的东西。”利威尔坐在床边用手指将鞋尾勾起包住自己的脚跟，在地上磨蹭了几下让自己适应。  
“对利威尔来说这是束缚吗？”艾伦杵着头问他。  
利威尔没回答，站起身顺了顺头发，用手掌挡住了射来脸上的光。  
阳光如同金色的流苏般从指缝中在脸庞上作画。  
艾伦有些发愣，流转的眼眸忍不住停留在了人身上。不掺杂着任何的欲望，仅仅只是觉得内心一软。仅此而已。  
“也不是。”说话间，他移步到卧室门处打算离开，“只是觉得很恶心。”  
艾伦神色暗了些许，让人捉摸不透的深邃眸子倒映着对方的背影。良久，他起身走到人身旁伸手包住了人放在门把手上的手指，手心还残留着咖啡杯壁的余温，隔着肌肤渗透到对方的血液。感受到对方几乎快要贴上自己背脊的腰腹，利威尔不适的往前挪了挪，肚脐快要抵到了木门。  
“你干什么！时间到了，快放我回去！”利威尔不满的呵斥道。  
艾伦将食指竖起立在唇边轻“嘘”了一声，随即低头迎上对方的怒视，带着些隐忍的笑意:“让我开门去看看，万一楼下有人你这让我怎么解释？金屋藏娇？”  
利威尔将鞋跟猛的踩在了对方赤/裸的脚趾上，让开身恶狠狠瞪了他一眼:“快去。”  
艾伦哭笑不得的看着红肿充血了的脚趾，杵着门痛的快要将墙上带有古典欧洲宫廷艺术印花的壁纸扣下来。  
“行行行……”艾伦忙赶紧拉开门逃难似的离开房间。  
利威尔从缝隙中看着艾伦有些狼狈踉跄的走下楼去，忍不住被他滑稽的样子逗笑了，唇角勾起一丝弧度连带舒展开的眉头一同漾起秋波。  
交谈声从楼下的餐厅传至卧室，利威尔有些无聊的把玩着走廊处被装在白玉瓶里的假花。当他第十九次数着花瓣瓣数走神时，艾伦终于舍得上来了。  
“啊，只有我爸妈在楼下而已，走吧。”他笑着仿佛与对方熟识了很久一般习惯的搂住了对方的肩。  
利威尔“啊？”了一声，有些不可思议:“你父母就没事吗。我不会吓到他们？而且我相信你不代表相信你的父母。”  
艾伦沉思半晌，冷静开口道:“他们也是见过大世面的人，别那么紧张，而且我已经说了‘只是我的一个朋友’这种话，所以不用太戒备了。”说着，他便不由分说将人扯出卧室带下楼。  
利威尔突然有一种被强迫着拉去见公婆的丑女儿的感觉，奈何对方却攥的死紧怕他跑了一般揪着他走下一级级台阶。利威尔本觉得场面会一度有些许的尴尬，但耶格尔夫妇并没有太大的举动，仿佛习以为常一般，冲着他柔和的笑了笑，问：“吃过早餐了吗？”  
他点了点头，艾伦刚打完招呼他便如脚底抹油了一般溜出门外去，脚步急切的如同重获新生的鸟儿在天空中扑扇着自己羽翼庆祝。  
“小心点，草坪上会有积水坑的。”艾伦忙追上前好心提醒着。  
“知道了，我要回家。”他有些不耐烦的和尚未被解锁的车把手较劲，看着它一次次被弹回去，他眉宇间的戾气越来越大，“你快点不行？”  
“来了。…”艾伦按响了车锁，扭头问对方，“怎么那么忙？忘记什么东西了？”  
“今天还去出任务。”利威尔直言道，随即报了一串地址给他。  
“是吗？”艾伦似笑非笑的望着他，半不正经的问着他：“方便透露一下？”  
利威尔伸手扯过一旁的安全带系上，身体有些别扭的想站起来，却又被带子给强行拉了回去，尝试了两三次后，他索性放弃了这个念头，眸子盯着对方道：“我说是你的话你信吗？”  
艾伦刚想开口回答对方，转而挑眉将到了嘴边的话咽下，手心自然张开撑着身子立在纯黑色的金属车前盖旁，斜睨着看他：“我信。我怎么不信。”  
“那你背地里也干过昧着良心的勾当买卖？”利威尔问。  
“我想想。”他一本正经的摸着下巴一副思考状，圆框眼镜衬着未扣好的两粒衬衫扣子，颇有几分斯文败类的感觉，“有是有。只不过……”  
“？”  
“不是违反了社会条例，是局里的规定而已。”  
利威尔用手指叩着一旁的驾驶座示意对方上车，淡淡道：“都是些繁琐没劲的小事不是么，什么迟到了要和当天负责指导武术训练的武警教官格斗，赢了就可以不必受惩罚，输了就要被扣发十颗子弹什么的，很无聊不是吗。”  
艾伦顺势绕到驾驶座拉开车门坐进去，车钥匙插进内里，引擎启动的不大声响如同略微喧嚣的风浪剐蹭过耳旁，还伴着些轻缓的钢琴曲的乐声。“这你都知道？不过，我说的可不是这个。”他熟练着将车驾驶着穿过后花园，在两旁种满了玫瑰花的铁门前鸣了两声喇叭，随着守卫将门敞开，轿车疾驰而出，而车上却仿佛还残留着方才熟悉的沁人的玫瑰花香。  
利威尔低头避开低垂摇曳的树枝。门栏两旁怪异扭曲的古树交缠在一处，枝条交叉错杂，形成奇特的拥抱，在他头顶构成如同教堂拱道的穹隆。两旁栽种的樱花被风吹落飘飞到他的发间，偶然回头一瞥，他看到那间被灰色砖瓦堆砌而成如同中世纪英伦城堡的建筑，用木条框嵌住的窗户无神的洞开着，顶尖的十字架宛如虔诚的信仰，墙角的常青藤顺着墙壁攀到了阳台处的石柱上，老远的，他甚至还能看清对方摆在阳台处的盆栽。道路左侧栽种着树木，右侧隔着人行道是一片金黄的沙滩，由于时间尚且还早，大多还只是脱下鞋子在软沙上散步的老夫妇，海面上升起的红日与浪花拍击沙面的声响，伴着迎面而来的清凉海风，他惬意的闭上眼呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“那条规定说，不允许警员以任何方式或手段将犯罪嫌疑人或罪犯以强制或种种理由借口私自带走过窝藏。嘛，就算我不说，身为一个经验老道的杀手的你也早就知道了吧。”艾伦等红灯的间隙扭头接着回答他的问题。  
“如果你不把我说出来那就没有人知道不是？还是说你想违反我们之前的信用，将我对你的一点点感激亦或好感全部摧毁？那我不介意今天就是你的祭日。”他语调轻松从容，仿佛只是在和对方交谈“今天天气真好”这样的饭后话题。  
“啧。”艾伦不满的咂舌，将停住的车辆换挡，在仅有的几秒绿灯里抓住机会冲过白线和飞扬的落叶做着无谓的斗争，“我没说过那样的话。不过你刚才说的那句话是真的？”  
“哪句。”  
艾伦转了几个弯，在目的地停下，解开安全带，起身下车给他拉开车门。“对我有好感那句。”  
“……”利威尔无奈看着眼前挑字眼的人，解开安全带走下车去，“那只是感激而已，别想多了。”  
“我想多了吗？”说着，他弯腰凑近利威尔耳旁低声道：“我可没有。”  
利威尔转而给他来了一巴掌附赠一对白眼，落荒而逃。  
艾伦望着对方消失在小巷的身影，有些苦涩又带着些许期待着下次的见面起来。  
我可没有想多，我想的还都只是正常运作轨道中的事。  
你说呢？我亲爱的“Levi”。

 

警局的座谈会向来都是无聊且枯燥的。艾伦一如既往的将黑色的制服外套罩住头趴在桌上昏昏大睡。一旁侃侃而谈唾沫四溅的会议指挥人碍于对方家大业大也不好发作情绪。满是敲打键盘与记录笔记的人中，混入了他如此一个格格不入的人，着实让人有些火大，但如果不是他姓耶格尔，他早被开除到了流落街头的地步了。  
早些年的耶格尔家族一直是混迹黑白两道的中立者，他们不支持任意一方，仿佛只是看不爽谁，就干掉谁。不同于杀手，在格里沙的带领下，他们更多的身份是上市药材公司的老总，副总。由于各种利益上的关系，父子两人一直逍遥在外，闯出了属于了自己的交际圈与道路。至于艾伦，当时还在乖乖坐在课堂里上课听讲。  
格里沙不是没有考虑过将艾伦也拉扯进属于他和吉克的圈子当中来，但当看到街上雀跃的孩子时，他犹豫了。“你让你弟弟进来么。”他问吉克。吉克点燃了香烟，吐出一团团白色的烟雾，良久，他将一直待在食指上的银戒指摘下放在一旁的木桌上，戒面上清晰印着“J”字母，在日光灯的照射下凹凸出美妙的弧度。“我不想害他，你也不想。”吉克站起身来，身高均等的男人与对方相视，如出一辙的神色，一方成熟稳重，一方年轻气盛。“他马上高中毕业了，收手吧。”他劝着眼前这位眼角已经有了些许皱纹的男人。格里沙拍了拍他的肩，眼底中带着些许的欣慰与赞许，他深知对方已经不再是那个遇事不会思考一直鲁莽冲动的少年了，他点了点头，同意了他的观点。  
六月的高考后，吉克被送往了德国美其名曰“深造”，实则只是格里沙为了和艾伦说清事理把他支开一段时间而已。明白了一切后的少年并没有太大的情绪波动，仿佛一切都已习以为常，只是淡淡“嗯”了一声，格里沙也知道他不小了，多少能从平日里的举动中看出些许的端倪。大三那年，格里沙为了示好表达自己的金盆洗手的决心而将艾伦送进了警局工作。也多亏了艾伦的适应能力和学习能力强大，尽管先前对法律亦或刑事侦查方面的了解只限于书本，但在局里人明里暗里的指导下，他还是顺利的掌握了独属于自己的办案风格。那年的耶格尔家族，黑道归吉克管理，白道仰仗着艾伦的权利，可谓是风生水起。  
二十四岁那年，他成功被提拔为特警部队队长。他知道这是谁的功劳，也理所当然的接受了下来。相较起变态犯罪手段的案子，他更喜欢去调查已经被世人选择性遗忘的案件。所谓特案组，不就是专门针对重大案件所组建起来的汇聚一众各领域精英人才的非人组织么。然而他的很多提议都被上级领导以“当下为主”为由而拒绝，走投无路，他只能自己一个人默默坚守着这极端奇特的爱好。得到了上级一个月的批准后，他便埋头投身进了当年的“玛利亚街区碎尸案”的调查中。堆满了三个房间的卷宗，他通宵了两天两夜才把两件屋子的卷宗全部理清处理好时间的交点与一切有嫌疑的人，他的笔记本满满两页，全是被他用排除法筛选而剩下的最终几位最大嫌疑的人。但通过收集唾液，毛发的采集，现实又给他来了当头一棒。  
“如果犯罪分子真的那么容易被你发现也就不会有‘特警’这个组织了。”皮克西斯拍着他的肩缓缓道，一旁的手握住了笔在他的笔记本轻轻划过几个字“Cheetah ”。艾伦刚要开口询问对方，他却抢先一步清了清嗓，喃喃道：“墙外有六木而两木竖四木横。”艾伦警惕的拉了门看了眼屋外，寂静无声，点头示意对方继续。“进入犯罪分子的内心，你就能真正的设身处地思考问题，而不是凭借半吊子的笔记死守在原地。”皮克西斯走出门去，意味深长的道：“深入，他的内心。”金光将这位中年人的几丝白发不留余地的照映出来，被岁月所刻画出痕迹的额头是智慧与人生游历的象征，由杀手到特警的极端转换，或许只有他才能同时将两种人的心理都捉摸的一清二楚。“明白。”艾伦轻抚着纸上的黑墨水痕迹道。  
他向来不是个爱钻牛角尖和固执的人，他懂得对方话语中的玄机。隔墙有耳。再者，对方的话明里暗里的直指一位特别的人——levi。这也只是局里给他的绰号，至于真名，无人知晓。警方对他的信息知晓不过一张A4纸的一半，相比起让人感到一丝心理安慰的三屋子的卷宗，他这次却更倾向于想把那张A4纸写满。不，他想知道的远比这多的多。调查后半段时间，更多的功劳出自于皮克西斯先生，也不知是出于对艾伦的信任或是垂青，他几乎将曾经所了解与认知的全抖搂了出来，甚至于当初金盆洗手隐瞒着的部分属于机密的情报他也一字不剩的坦白了。“您……为什么要告诉我呢。”他问。皮克西斯将燃尽的香烟的火星按灭在阳台的大理石瓷砖上，“你能坐到现在这个位置，除去你的身份之外，你还有更大的潜能等着激发，我告诉你只是我相信你将会是下一个带领这个腐朽社会进步的人。即使不能拯救整个社会，但你，请一定将他拉出深渊。”艾伦不解，“您为什么那么执着于他？”皮克西斯盯着阴沉的天空，感受到雨滴滴落到额头的一瞬，开口说：“他是个好孩子，只是世界观太过极端，能帮他的，只有你。”  
“只有你……”艾伦猛的坐起身来，望向四周才发觉众人都在盯着自己，电子白屏前的上级还在口若悬河教唆着。突然就梦到了两年前的事，艾伦脑里的时间线有些跳跃。曾经口头上说的人，只有一张模糊侧影照片的人，在如今却机缘巧合的以莫名的展开互相熟识了，难道，这真的是所谓的名为“机遇”或“缘分”的不可名状的东西？不可思议。  
艾伦拿起外套在众人习以为常的目光走出门去。  
“耶格尔！现在还是开会时间，你打算到哪里去？”  
很显然，新官上任，着实没有太大眼力见。  
艾伦将要迈出的脚收了回来站在原地，他回头插兜看着对方，“听你把你那如同废纸一样的报告全部讲完我能学到什么？还是说你觉得你能耽误我的时间？ ”挑眉。  
座位席上传来了窃窃私语的议论声，如刀子般犀利的目光在两人身上徘徊。  
他等对方的回答等的有点不耐烦，将手指曲起敲了敲身后的木门，“说理由，别耽误我时间。”  
那位新官如同下定了好大的决心般，晃悠的啤酒肚被衬衫包住塞进了西装裤子里，噎在喉咙中的话颤抖的说了出声：“你……就是个仗势欺人的小人！每天在局里仰仗着父亲拿着国家的钱干自己有兴趣的事，所有技术研究还要围着你团团转看你心情，除去身世你就是个废物！alpha里就没有你那么窝囊的人！”  
艾伦愣了半晌，在众人以为他被骂傻了时，他却一个箭步冲了上去揪住对方的领子把他推倒在地，隐忍已久的双拳如同雨点般砸落到对方的胸前，他有些想哭，掺和着红血丝的眼眶中凝聚着一滴滴泪珠，“你知道我这些年都在干些什么？”不解气般，他将对方的脑袋拎起一下下撞向电子白屏，很快，纳米材质的屏幕便被凿出了个小口，被对方头顶渗出的鲜血沾染的一片殷红，丝丝血液的气味在会议室中弥漫，男男女女的尖叫声震的他耳膜发疼。  
“够了，艾伦停下！”三笠稳住慌乱的一众干警上前阻止着艾伦的暴戾行为。  
艾伦眼神空洞的打击着身下的死尸，待三笠一拳打在他脸颊上时他才缓缓回过神来，呆呆的坐在地上抬头看她。  
“三笠。”他笑了笑，将鼻尖沾染上的血滴擦去，这味道着实让他胃里一阵翻江倒海，“他根本不明白我的用意，对吗？”  
三笠蹲下身来与之相视，温柔的目光中带着些许的眷恋，“嗯。艾伦在做的事只要自己认同赞许就可以了。”  
“我找到他了……”  
“他？”三笠不解。  
“levi。三个月前。”  
女人吓得倒吸了一口凉气，将冰凉的手背贴着对方温热的额头又贴在自己额头上，瞪大的瞳孔有些诧异，“艾伦你在开玩笑？……”  
“我没有。”他站起身来厌恶的踢了一脚身侧的尸体，溃散的眼神逐渐聚焦，坚定的步伐让三笠觉得对方被换了魂儿般，“我想去找他。”  
三笠忙拉住他劝着，“就算你知道他在哪里，你想和他说什么？逮捕他还是包庇他？你究竟知不知道你现在的想法？你和他很熟还是他对你很好？艾伦……冷静下来。”  
他现在确实脑子乱的如同一锅粥，好多话在脱口而出的一瞬就被遗忘，他有些乏力的在三笠的搀扶下站立着。三笠掏出他的手机发了条信息叫管家来接他回家，艾伦没反对，近来他的精神状态确实是很差，青色的胡茬与月牙样的黑眼圈在他脸上留下了熬夜的作证。  
“你回家去吧，我自己处理就好了。”  
“那还真是劳烦你了，三……”笠字还未说出口，他便倒了下去。也多亏了三笠不是普通弱女子，眼前一黑的刹那他只感觉到了个种满紫色丁香花的花园。

 

乌鸦的啼鸣撕破了黑夜的宁静，被云雾掩映下的缥缈圆月，身着黑白女仆装的女孩将吵人的高跟鞋脱下，白丝轻着于地，一尘不染的橡胶手套与白口罩将她裸露不多的肌肤也给牢牢遮住，只剩一双有神的棕瞳暴露在外。她小心翼翼将房门推开，她明白自己有很多时间，所以她每次尽量只让房门向里移动一根手指的厚度的距离，生怕突然的“嘎吱”声打扰熟睡中的人。她蹑手蹑脚着启动了电脑，亮光让黑暗中的双眸感到一阵不适，她揉了揉眼，细长的睫毛落到了难以分辨的黑桌上。回头看了眼仍在昏昏大睡的人，她暗自称赞起安眠药的药效来。纤细的手指在电脑键盘上敲击着，半个小时里，她遇到了不下五个密码，也得亏对方并没有多在密码方面设防备。有调查显示，超过八成的人的密码都与自己或家人的姓名，生日，号码，或者偶像的生日等等数字字母结合起来，很显然，对方也不例外。抹了一把额头的汗液后，少女轻呼了一口气，鼻翼上的晶莹汗珠颤巍巍的将要落下被她用指尖拭去。分针在不自觉中挪动了半圈，在打开被隐藏在第三十二层电脑文件夹里的wps文档时，她终于松了一口气。一直被搁置在一旁的单反照相机这时终于发挥了它真正的作用，她一手滑动着鼠标一手拿着单反拍下如同珠宝般珍贵的文件，待长达5w+的资料被她一一收藏入库时，好奇心使然，她又情不自禁往下翻去。跨过一片空白，她小窗切出去看了眼编辑日期，分明的写着前晚。如同深海寻宝般，她此刻才挖掘到了深藏于地底的黄金。信息太过强大，女孩有些呼吸急促，随即便是一抹得意的笑。走之前她不忘在对方的全身镜前站了一会儿，月光照到她雪白的裙摆上，如同一条条白蛇吐着蛇信子缠上她的脚踝。女人在月光下起舞，这有些类似于某些拥有变态嗜好的杀手喜欢在杀完人后做出奇怪的举动，不过，他们自己能够理解就够了。  
床榻上的人始终没有醒过来，如同沉睡在铺满鲜花中的奥菲利亚……

 

晕倒后的第二天清晨，头疼欲裂。  
一早醒来手机便被局里的电话给打爆，一条条信息涌入邮箱被他忽略删除。他有些呆愣的倚着床头冲着墙面发呆。难得的宁静突然被敲门声给打断。  
“少爷，您醒了吗？”  
“醒了，进来吧。”  
女孩推着手中的推车进到屋里，将一盘盘糕点和热饮放置在桌上，恭敬着将双手叠起放在腹部四十五度弯腰，“还有什么需要的吗少爷？”  
艾伦意味深长的望着她，嘴角挂着不明的笑意。  
她战栗了下，动作不大，微微发抖的双腿被对方如数看破。  
“贾碧。”他伸手拿起一旁的热可可吹着散温，“你最近怎么样。”浓香的巧克力味伴着方糖的甜腻一同溢满齿间。  
“多谢少爷关心，我最近过得挺不错的。”  
这话在艾伦听来和放屁没区别。他在看到这女仆的第一眼就没有好感，这是无关乎外貌与性格的，就是纯粹且单纯的，看不顺眼。他现在看到这人就烦心，忙不迭挥挥手示意让她出去。  
她点了点头，推着推车不着声响的退了出去。  
门外，空无一人的走廊里，她的后背已因紧张而汗湿了一片，衣物贴在背部让她忍不住扭了扭身，诡异的松了一口气。  
艾伦保持沉默关注着门外的情况，从门缝处的透光知晓人已走远，他这才好整以暇的坐到电脑桌前将黑色的屏幕点亮，小臂贴上冰冷的电脑桌时他还是忍不住抖了下，抬起手臂想搓热再放回，这一抬不要紧，黏在皮肤上的睫毛强烈的冲击着他的视线。  
南美洲的蝴蝶扇动了一下粉嫩的羽翼，欧洲刮起了将房屋卷上天空九万里的龙卷风。  
下午时分，艾伦叫来了家庭医生为自己做全身检查。结果与他猜想的大相径庭，药物作用的催眠带来的强烈副作用——头痛，这一点在他身上得到很好的验证。那一根睫毛被艾伦装在密封袋里带到了局里数一数二的法医韩吉手里，DNA的配对结果也是他们的职务之一，尽管他现在只是在处理私事。  
韩吉换了双手套看着穿着深绿色隔离服走进来的艾伦，隔着一层厚重的衣物，两人说话间的水汽将特质的材料染上一层水珠，豆沙色的双唇被蒸腾的一片朦胧，快要分辨不出对方在说什么。韩吉将方才解剖开的胃袋划开了个小口，用手掌在开口处接住，红色的消化物流淌到她的手上，她凑近眼前仔细看着，艾伦道：“西瓜？”  
韩吉摇了摇头，用手指指着细微的黑色颗粒说：“是草莓。”  
艾伦不禁为对方的细致入微弄得头皮发麻，他将袋子放到一旁的桌上，“可以开始帮我了吗？”  
“啊……抱歉，马上。”韩吉将方才的捧在手心的汁液倒入试管中，有些抱歉的说着。  
虽说平时这种事情并不规自己管，顶多记录下数据不用实际动手，也不用现场监督，但他不得不承认，在看到现场演示这一幕时，他还是忍不住盛大的吐了一番。他脱下了厚重的衣物蹲在韩吉的办公室门前的垃圾桶旁哇哇的吐，尽管路过的几个同事对他收到了“休职书”还能自如的出入感到些许佩服，但一如既往的也没人敢上前和他打招呼问好。有那么恐怖么…他忍不住多想了一会儿。韩吉不到半小时便拿着检验报告单递到了他的手中。走廊的蓝色塑料椅上，韩吉点燃了手中的香烟递到对方手中，艾伦惯性使然着接过塞进嘴里吸着，手中的报告单被他看了一遍又一遍，仿佛要把纸看穿一般，半晌，他才接受了这个事实。  
“我早就觉得那女的不对劲了，没说错吧。”韩吉将香烟夹在手指间开口问。  
“我没觉得不对。”艾伦接道，“我只是觉得我反应的太过迟钝了……”  
“不必自责，你也累了，好好休息半年再回来也不迟。话说，她到底……去偷了你的什么东西？”  
艾伦答不上来，只知道大概，在猜想没得到确切的证实之前，他也不能血口喷人以免打草惊蛇，“不清楚，我该回去看看少了些什么。”  
韩吉点了点头，拥抱着和他道了个别，“祝好运。”

 

落到桌上的物品，他自然第一个想到的便是电脑。出于职业的敏感，在电脑使用之前他便自主创建安装了个监控器，不算太难，但也仅仅只能做到查看电脑什么时候被启动，什么时候被关闭。她的确是个聪明至极的女孩，不得不说手段是如此高明，如果没有她偶然疏忽间掉落的证据，艾伦怕是一辈子都被她耍的团团转。切入网址时，一切证据都水落石出，如同拨开云雾看到晨起的旭日般，他的世界突然明朗了。  
艾伦在后花园逛了一圈也没发现她的踪影，转而来到仆人的寝室敲门道：“贾碧在么？我有事找你。”  
无人应答。  
他有些不耐烦，拉开门把手直接闯了进去，映入眼帘的却只有空荡荡的床铺和已经被收空了的衣橱。她跑了。  
“贾碧在哪？！”他站在楼梯出冲楼下的管家叫喊道。  
“少爷，贾碧小姐今天中午就辞职了，说家里有急事。已经走了两个小时了，您找她有事吗？”管家站在门前冲他回话。  
“你去把她找回来！”艾伦扯过一旁的外套火急火燎的再一次下楼奔向警局，路过草坪时差点被一盆嫩白色的石楠花给绊倒，他踉跄着骂了声“shit”，那个曾经一呆就是一整天的地方，如今却只能往返奔波着。  
警局前围了一圈又一圈的人，高举的摄像机的闪光灯快把台阶上的人照瞎，众人熙熙攘攘如同逛市场般，艾伦正在气头上，扒开一众娱乐媒体和多管闲事的人想要直奔主题，然而他低估了这些靠别人的信息发家致富的人和手段。  
“请问你那么多年来一直都在调查‘玛利亚街区碎尸案’的主谋对吗！”  
“请问网络上流传的你喜欢对方的事实是真的吗？一个特警和杀手在一起您是真心的吗？”  
“您既然早就知道他是凶手为什么还要包庇他呢？”  
……  
一直在小院里品茶的埃尔文和皮克西斯坐不住了，放下了手中小巧的白玉瓷杯，迈着沉重的步伐来到门前试图帮助艾伦缓解下此刻的复杂气氛。  
“都他妈的给我闭嘴！”  
埃尔文和皮克西斯突然觉得自己来的有些多余了。  
空气凝固到了零点，安静了片刻后，有个声音在人群里炸开了锅，“您前天还是大前天将新上任的官员殴打致死最后让家父和三笠出面解决，现在又口不择言直接吐脏您是真的够本？网络上您自己的档案资料的拍照都流出来了还想狡辩什么？”  
如果贾碧现在在他面前，他可以把她的皮都给扒下来。  
艾伦控制着想要将人掐死的冲动，深吸一口气转身走进局里，完全无视了两位上级的存在。  
门外靠着新组成的交警部队维持着秩序，艾伦将桌上的茶壶拿起直接灌入口中浇熄怒火。手臂上的青筋暴起让他此刻如同决战中的猛兽般让人畏惧退却。  
“怎么回事艾伦？”埃尔文问。  
“局里的电脑借我用一下。”他不等对方的回复便直冲上二楼。  
最近案情不多，多是些民事纠纷的小事，故此刻的办公室里并没有多少人。艾伦拉了个凳子坐在电脑前熟练操作着，皮克西斯站在他身旁抿着唇看着，艾伦深知两人的关系故也没有刻意欲盖弥彰的意味。利用基站信号塔定位，艾伦总算找到了正在潜逃中的贾碧，手机定位显示她正一路向南朝着西甘锡纳地区去，而那个地方，正是他两月前送利威尔回家的地方。如果她找到了利威尔并刻意扭曲事实理论编造一段丧心病狂的故事出来黑自己，他敢肯定自己不过两天就会惨死家中。  
但他还是忍不住想了一下。他会相信自己吗？……  
这个念头只存在了眨眼一瞬的时长便消耗殆尽。他对自己唯一的那点所谓的“感激”的情感早被两个月的不联系给冲淡了吧。他确实很想联系对方，但他除了偶尔站在那日的街道入口前望着仿佛居住着幽灵的小巷发呆外，再无别的办法。他没有利威尔的联系方式，他所比以前多出来的仅仅只是和对方见面了，认识姓名了，知道了他家住在哪条巷子里，再无其他。  
想见他。  
“埃尔文长官，借我下您的车，我的车被人群给堵住了。”他站起身来将电脑信息导入手机里，望向与自己差不多身高的前辈。  
埃尔文将包里的钥匙递到艾伦手中，浓密的眉毛皱起了略微的弧度，“虽然你最近给局里带来了非常不好的影响，但我希望这是最后一次。”  
“把公事和私事一并处理好，你明白我的意思？”皮克西斯问。  
“……”他的眼神有些躲闪，瞳孔中带着黄色的碎星，“明白……”  
很显然两位把该看的都看过了，不然也不会扯上“私事”一词。

 

埃尔文的路虎揽胜着实给力，宽大的车内与越野车的车型完全符合对方的外貌与内心的狂野。走之前他不忘把局里负责监管西甘锡纳街区的摄像头以及自己设定要前往的路线的摄像头一一给黑掉，大半个屏幕顿时黑了一半。他气定神闲的架着车把握方向盘闯过一个个红灯，实则内心慌乱手心都已汗湿。猛的刹车使车轮在地上蹭出黑色的胎印，夹杂着燃油的略微刺鼻的气味。  
“利威尔！”他急匆匆的拉开车门下车，对方似是等候已久一般正倚着墙揣兜看着他。艾伦小跑上前双手把住了他的双肩问：“有一个女的来找过你了吗？”  
利威尔向后退了一步，避开对方的接触，冷眼看他，“你说她？”随即他回头指了指身后四肢与身体分家躺在垃圾堆里的人，他走近女孩的死尸用指尖摩挲着她冰冷的脸颊，不多久，苍蝇便会找上门来，那时，她的尸体将会爬满白色的蛆虫，从眼眶中，从肮脏的邪恶内心里。他耸肩道：“她确实找上门来了，就在十五分钟前。”  
“那她……”  
“冲上来就对我胡言乱语一通，这样的疯婆子还不如早点去死，我现在觉得你们两个都应该去给那个死女人陪葬，你们都恶心的不行，我没有偏袒或是绝对相信任何一方，但是你。”利威尔抬头与他相视，“太让我失望了。”他垂下了眼帘扭过头去不再去看他。  
“抱歉……”艾伦单膝跪地低着头没敢看他，“杀了我吧。”  
利威尔将插在女人腹部的匕首拔出来，迅雷不及掩耳之势，在血液飞溅到衣物之时，艾伦认命的闭上了眼。  
“咣当。”匕首落地的声响。  
艾伦睁眼抬头看向他，“怎么了。”说着他伸手妄图夺过对方的匕首。  
利威尔挣开手将匕首丢到了墙角，刀身碰撞到墙壁反弹一段距离后落在水泥地上，他动手给了艾伦一巴掌，顿时间半张脸都肿了起来，不解气似的，他又换了一边重蹈覆辙，整个过程艾伦一言不发，连嘴角被打出了淤青也只是闷哼一声退后几步。艾伦靠着墙忍着疼痛，脸部的肿起让他此刻看上去有些滑稽，淤血仿佛要进到脑子里一般，他此刻只感觉到了麻木和肿胀感，但他仍旧沉住气问：“满意了？不是你说的如果走漏了消息会把我杀了么。”  
利威尔揪起他额前的碎发迫使他抬头看向自己，绝美的面孔，如果忽视他脸上青一块紫一块的肌肤。“你就那么想死？”他有些愤恨的问艾伦，语气中带着些恨铁不成钢的暴怒，“我知道不是你主动告诉她的，从那些图的拍摄背景和像素就能够看出来。我生气是因为你在我气头上一个劲向我求死的行为显得你很窝囊，没有先前你做事的风范。”  
艾伦咳嗽了两声，血液从嘴角流下，喉咙间满是干涩和难以下咽的抽疼感，双手无力的垂落在冰冷瘆人的地面上，勉强着挤出个笑脸，“那你…不打算杀了我了？”  
“说实话，网络上流传的图我都看完了。你那么多年都在调查这一件事还这是给足了我面子啊。”  
艾伦不太想开玩笑，他只觉得现在头昏目眩脑子里如同存在一个马蜂窝，“作案手法如此高超很能引起人来探究背后究竟是何方神圣，职业兴趣而已。”  
“那这个。”利威尔拿出手机凑到他面前，赫然映入眼帘的字让对方缓过了神来，“也只是你的职业兴趣？”  
[当灵魂上的崇敬变作肉体上的怜爱时，我在想，这样的我是救不了他的。]  
利威尔等着他回话，艾伦突然有些不知所措，如同小时装病被发现时的窘迫，“我……”  
他坐在艾伦身旁沉默着看他，犹豫许久开口问：“你喜欢我？”  
“啊？？……”艾伦脸“噌”一下红了，试图转移话题道：“他们马上会找过来的吧，我们不如先换个地方躲一下？”  
利威尔不悦着皱眉，虽说对方说的确实是个大问题，但他现在明显想要计较的不是这个，“你就不能先回答我？”  
艾伦扭头看过去，隔着一层黑色眼罩，他感受到了对方眼中流淌着的静谧的小溪与宁静安详的伊甸园。他确实是爱上了他，不得不承认，这种感情无关于性别与属性，早在看到那只眸子时，自己就早已沦陷了。利威尔看着对方望着自己发愣，刚想一拳打过去让他再清醒点，伸出的手腕突然被对方拉扯入怀，后腰被对方搂住强制压向他，唇瓣相触的一瞬，利威尔只觉得自己脚下如同踩上了轻薄柔软的云雾，飘飘然。  
艾伦的嘴唇贴着他轻轻摩挲着，感受到对方顺从的态度，他欣喜着将舌伸进对方的口腔中，利威尔动作显得格外生疏，张合的唇忍不住想闭合又因担心咬到对方而小心翼翼的迎合着，他的唇瓣如同果冻般柔软中带着冰凉，艾伦将其卷入唇中吸吮着，浓郁的草莓味从嘴中直抵心脏，利威尔学着他的样子去舔他的上颚，如同猫咪的肉掌在他的腰腹撒娇，呼吸急促间，艾伦忍不住伸手钻进对方的衣物里将曲起的背脊捋直，利威尔被激的颤了一下，轻咬了一口对方的舌尖表达不满，艾伦发狠舔进深处，利威尔有些缺氧着抗拒着他，脸色涨的潮红，来不及咽下的唾液顺着唇角流下在衣领上映上深色的痕迹，他的手指穿插在艾伦的棕发间来回摩挲，如同抚弄珍宝一般。  
“松开……”利威尔使力别开脸，趴在对方肩上喘息。艾伦没反应过来，唇瓣刮过他的脸颊蹭到了棱角。空气中只有着喘气声，血液的腥气混杂在草莓与香烟的信息素中为两人助兴，暧昧上头的时刻，艾伦用鼻尖蹭着他的额头，虔诚的亲吻着，嘴里一遍又一遍念叨着：“抱歉，抱歉……”  
利威尔身体有些发软，alpha强大的信息素将他包围，他的语调难得的温柔道：“都说了我不怪你。”  
艾伦放在人后的手仍在胡作非为，利威尔明显能够感受到胯下的硬挺正将裤子顶起彰显着自己傲人般的存在，刚想站起身来却被拉着往下坐去。  
“快走了，待的够久了。”利威尔有些埋怨道。  
艾伦还沉浸在接吻后的浪潮中，刚想拉着人再腻歪一会儿，却被巷子外刺耳的鸣笛声给吓得拉回了神。利威尔当即之下便将人从地上拉起往巷子里跑，多年来的训练让他能够较好的控制被alpha气息所吸引而导致的身体的敏感虚弱，艾伦一个一米八加的大男人被他用力拽着只感觉手都快被扯断了。利威尔突然停下脚步，回到原地将掉落在地的匕首捡回重放回包中。  
“这是对你很重要的东西？”艾伦问他。  
“boom.”子弹摩擦过艾伦脑后扎起的发丝命中了墙壁，两人同时回过头来望向巷口，本就狭窄的巷口此刻黑压压的一眼望去全是穿着防弹背心的警察。利威尔脑袋有些刺痛，几年前的场景如同走马灯一般在脑子里播放，他呵斥着艾伦，“你快走，他们想要的只是把我抓住。和你无关！”  
“里面的人！放下武器，缴械投降！”巷口不知道从哪里调来的吃白饭的领导正拿着个大喇叭冲他们叫喊道。顿时，停留在电线上的鸟儿被惊的扑扇着翅膀逃离，蛆虫仍在啃食着女孩的腐肉。  
艾伦扭头看了眼叫喊的人，又扭头去看利威尔，他的慌张不像是装的，手心的汗液与缩小的瞳孔，利威尔一副要单枪匹马赴战的样子，艾伦咬了咬牙，歇斯底里的冲着利威尔“不！”了一声，随即拉着对方向着他自己都不熟悉的黑暗里跑去。  
利威尔跟在人后向着警方反方向的位置奔跑着，他有些想笑，嘴角勾起了肉眼可见的弧度，笑出了声来。  
艾伦加快了速度还要躲避后方持续不断的子弹射击，他喘着气看着前方问：“笑什么？”  
利威尔将耳旁的碎发撩起，“没什么……”  
再往前便是死路了，艾伦远远看到一堵围墙心里急的慌，利威尔却气定神闲的走了起来。  
“？再不走你会被抓去把牢底都给坐穿的！”艾伦心急火燎的催他。  
“不急。”  
利威尔从包里抽出根棒棒糖，将红艳的糖纸撕去后塞进自己嘴里吮吸了一道，不顾对方的意见便又将糖棍抽出塞进对方嘴里，轻觑着打了个响指。随即，头顶传来了物体因高速转动而发出的噪声，两人被笼罩在了巨大的阴影之下，艾伦不可思议的盯着眼前的一幕，今天带给他的刺激着实是太大了。  
男人从直升机上降下了麻绳编制成的绳子，催促道：“大哥！快上来！”  
利威尔也没墨迹，这种时候也不必要讲究所谓的谦让礼仪，利威尔爬上机舱后有些费力的拉着艾伦也登了上来，脚下逐渐缩小的人影让两人暂且松了一口气。  
法兰驾驶着直升机操纵着飞行高度飞离了西甘锡纳街区，在一眼望不到云的蓝天里，直升机如同一只怪异的大鸟般引人注目，利威尔道：“飞离市区。”  
“Yes sir！”法兰一副黑墨镜给他增加了不少的痞气，轻狂中带了些俏皮。  
飞机只有主驾驶与副驾驶的位置，后排只是一片放东西的空地，利威尔不愿留下艾伦一个人坐后面，偏要两个人挤在后面坐着。“利威尔……”艾伦伸手将对方杵地的手牵住相扣着，嘴里未被含化的糖果随着他的张口吐息间溢出浓浓的草莓味，将空气都软化了，如同浸泡在甜腻的草莓汁中。  
“做什么。”他又恢复了一如既往的冷漠。  
“我想对你说句话。”  
“咳咳咳……两位，我们现在还在逃亡，能不能考虑下我的感受……”法兰尴尬的打断道。  
“啊……”艾伦挠了挠头，“抱歉，那我换一个方式。”说着，他又便利威尔挪进了点。  
“？？”法兰一脸疑惑，法兰很委屈，法兰只想开飞机……  
“有事快说，别像个娘们一样磨磨唧唧的。”利威尔白了他一眼。  
艾伦凑到他的耳旁，小声的说了句：“我爱你……”  
“就因为我亲了你？”  
“喂喂喂……都说了让你们收敛一点了……”法兰小声嘟囔着。  
艾伦选择性忽略了他，“不。从见到你的那一刻就开始了。”  
“但你知道我对恋爱这种事情完全不感兴趣不是么？”  
“我相信我能成为你的例外。”他的眼眸中倒映着他的模样，澄澈的如同荡起碧波的大海，而他，沦陷其中。“如果你真的对我没有兴趣你也不会亲我的。”一本正经。  
利威尔脸红心跳着看他，嘴上却仍是振振有词，“亲你就是喜欢你了？那我……”  
艾伦凑在他脸颊上亲了一下，不等对方拒绝，他又“啾”的亲了一下。  
“干什么你……”利威尔往一旁挪开。  
“那可能对我来说是吧。”他有些蛮不讲理道，“我亲了你了，我就喜欢你了。”  
“……”利威尔一时语塞说不出话来。  
艾伦看他这样也不逗他了，逐渐恢复到了正经的说话方式。  
“我爱你不仅是因为你亲了我。”  
他接着说——  
“我爱你，是一见钟情，也是日久生情。”

 

To be continued …… 

 

行⑧我觉得写剧情流真爽，写肉完全不在行……连亲热我都不擅长……（我杀我）  
提个无关紧要的事，我这个辣鸡咸鱼补两周课休息一周，我一般会选择在不补课的那周更（比如这周……）  
我写那么菜还掉粉了我……（哽咽）  
作为个老油条，宣个群674227133，里面超多太太（除了我），欢迎小可爱～ww


End file.
